A child's toy, called Irish Mail, permits a driver, with the help of a handle, to unwind a belt (rolled up on the vehicle's rear axle) via a return and to move the rear axle in the same direction of rotation, thus driving the vehicle itself. Steering is accomplished by means of the driver's feet via the front axle. High average speeds are not attainable with this vehicle.